You Belong With Me
by LovelyLilac247
Summary: This is a songfic with Taylor Swift's song, 'You Belong With Me'. Bunny and Blitz are best friends. Bunny develops feelings for Blitz. Blitz has a girlfriend. The classic best friends fall in love, possibly. Please R&R


This is my first fanfic and songfic, so hope you guys like this. Not many people include Bunny in fanfics, as I have seen, so I chose to do this for her. The song I am going to do "You Belong With Me"- Taylor Swift, Obviously I'm not Taylor so all rights goes to her for her song and I wish I did, but I don't, own The Powerpuff Girls, Thank you. Due to possible copy right infringement, I recommend listening to the song to understand how the story ties in with it, thank you.

Blitz was over my house and instead of helping me with my blog "OmniBunny" he's arguing with his girlfriend, Ariana. "Why is she so mad?" I asked him. "It's 'cause I said this really stupid joke, it was funny, she didn't laugh," he explained and then proceeded back to his phone call. I bet it was hilarious if she didn't laugh.

He leaves the room to continue his stupid call with his stupid girlfriend. I got up from my lavender plush chair and turned up the radio. They were playing a R&B song. Blitz comes back into the room. "Ugh, she's so peeved," he said, sighing. I start dancing with the song and get him to join me. "I am so glad that Ariana isn't here, she hates R&B." "I remember, she claimed it was the reason she broke out last week," I laughed.

*The next day*

It was the afternoon football/cheer-leading practice and I was in the bleachers working on my essay for Mrs. Trevor's Shakespeare Lesson. "Hey Bunhead, you aren't typing up our moves so the rival cheer squad can steal them, right?" Ariana yelled to me. "Nope, of course not Little-Miss-Cheer Captain," I replied, mumbling the last part. "Thanks!" yelled Sarah, one of the other girls on the squad, resulting in Ariana hitting her in the head. I was looking down as the cheerleaders were stretching. Ariana was the only one not wearing tights, so her already short skirt was running up her upper thighs. The wind blew my bag away and lifted my T-shirt up so you could see the bottom lining of my bra. "Ugh," i said as I pulled my shirt down and grabbed my bag.

My eyes were closing and eventually I was dreaming about a day where Blitz gets common sense and breaks up with Ariana, then realizes that I'm the one for him. She doesn't even understand him the way I do. I was woken up by Blitz who said practice has been over for ten hours. "What!" I yelled getting up. "Ha, I'm kidding," he laughed. "I hate you," I replied, smacking him on the head. "Blitzy!" Ariana yelled from the bottom of the bleachers. As he leaves I think 'If only he could see I should be his, not her.' I grab my stuff and leave.

Later that day, I meet Blitz at "Smoothie Emporium". "Hey lover-boy, where the she-devil?" I ask him. He looks up, but is frowning. My smile fades. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nah, I overheard her telling her friends that if I don't think of something big to do for her half-birthday, she'll kill me," he says. "Oh, let's go to the park, we'll think of something there," I said. He was still pensive but agreed. We were walking out on the streets and I was thinking of something to cheer him up. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me. I said, "Why your jeans are ripped," I said. "I fell playing X-Treme Charlie Charlie," he said putting his fists up like Popeye. "I don't even want to know what that is," I laughed. "Butch made it," he said, smiling. "I should've known," I said. We both laughed. "Now that you're happy, why are you scared to just break up with her?" "I'm not scared, I just like her, a lot," he says. "Well, she makes you hurt, and as your best friend, I don't like you hurt," I said in a baby voice. "I'm fine," he says. "Sure, let's just think of what we should do for the she-devil," I doubted.

I was at home looking at my closet, hoping it would give me inspiration to help Blitz, but most of my stuff was tom-boyish. Jeans, shorts, T-shirts, sneakers. She wears things like crop tops, skirts, heels. "That's it!" I said. Maybe I could get her heels with the school logo on it, seems she is the school's top cheerleader. I bought a super cute low-heeled boots, and Bubbles said when it arrives-tomorrow- she'll paint on the school logo. I called him and told him to not worry, I had everything under control. "Bun, you are the best friend I could ever ask for," he said. "Tell me something I don't know," I said, with a smirk. I hung up. "Honestly why can't he see I'm the one for him, the one who understands him."

The next day after school, the package arrived and Bubbles painted it the way I wanted it. I couldn't wait for Blitz to see it. After it dried I borrowed Professor's car and drove to the Rowdyruff Boys' house. I went to the back seems I could here Butch doing whatever with some girl in the living room. I knocked on the back door. I heard Boomer yell, "Blitz, it's for you!" Blitz came out. "I have the present," I told him handing him the already wrapped boots. "Thanks," he said hugging me. I turned red, but luckily it was dark so he didn't see. "No problem," I said. Boomer gave me something and said to give it to Bubbles. "Okay," I said, getting into the Professor's car. "Ugh, he is still in love with that ugh!" "Why doesn't he like me, what's wrong with me?" I asked myself. "Here I am talking to myself," I said with a sigh.

Around 3 am I heard tapping on my window. I hovered towards the window and rubbed my eyes. "Huh, Blitz?" I asked after my vision cleared. "Can I talk to you?"Blitz said. "About what?" I asked. "It's just that I need help picking out what other extra curricular I want," he said, "The principal thinks I need more curriculars on my resume." "Honestly, I hate football," he said as soon as he sat on my bed. "I know," I said. He took a double-take. "How?" "I know you, I can tell you hate it, you complain almost all the time," I told him. "I do?" he said, not remembering the times he would complain about how much football sucked. I nodded yes. "You should join news crew, you love being on camera," I said. "I remember how you would always mess up my interviews when you got on camera, honestly, you just crave it," I laughed. He turned red, "Whatever, I guess I'll join the news crew, but what do I do about football?" he asked. "Ariana loves that I am her football player, and I don't want her mad at me," he said, his voice cracking. "Why do you care so much?" I asked. "It's because every single boyfriend that she has ever broken up with get their life switched from heaven to hell," he replied. "Lives have been ruined Bunny, because of her," he told me. He sounded near tears. 'He's only with her because he doesn't want his life destroyed, yes!' I thought. I walked to my closet and pulled out a bag. Inside of it was a single giant feather. "Oh no," he said, backing up. I smirked evilly and walked up to him. "This is what you get for disturbing my dreams." I tickled him until he apologized. He flew out the window into his car. "Honestly I don't know why the Rowdyruffs have cars," I said, closing my window.

*The next day*

After I knew Ariana's party was over- I was not invited- I walked to the Rowdyruff's house- Professor had some science award to win. I waited at the backdoor from 11:00pm to 12:37am, awake. Blitz was going upstairs when I made my eyes shine bright purple to signal him. He walked outside. He looked tired and drunk. "Blitz?" I asked. He showed a faint smile and handed me the shoes I had gotten for him to give to Ariana, still in the wrapping! "She said it wasn't big enough, so she didn't even bother," he said lazily. "Sorry, Bun, so what was even in this anyway?" he asked. I opened it. He looked struck. "Wow, these are amazing, Ariana missed out," he smiled faintly. "You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, of course," he said. He hugged me, longer than he ever has. My heart beat faster as my cheeks pinked to the color of Blossom's bow. He walked back inside. I just stood there. ''Do you ever think we belong together," I said softly, turning around to go back home.

"Yeah, all the time," says Blitz. I turn back around, beet-red. "Y-y-y-you weren't suppose to hear that," I said. "I broke up with Ariana because of that," he said. "What?" I ask. "Yeah after she rejected the gift, I was done and I broke up with her and I even slapped her, felt good," he said smiling. "This is gonna make a great scoop for my blog," I said smiling. "So is this," he said, kissing me. "You belong with me," he said.

Hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you did, thank you. And thank you so much to the reviewer catspats31, I need to stop skipping on reading things like that


End file.
